


The Call

by tangowhiskey



Series: An Alpha's Omega [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bobby, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Jody, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Stiles Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangowhiskey/pseuds/tangowhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is entering his first heat and panicking about the prospect of carrying Dean's pups. Dean's furious when Cas goes missing. And a phone call from Derek Hale is about to throw a huge spanner in the works.</p><p>Uprooting their lives to Beacon Hills, Cas and Dean adopt Derek into their family as they prepare him to take on the role of Alpha in the pack.</p><p>However, Derek is too young to rule. With Derek's permission, Dean takes on the role of Pack Alpha until Derek is mature enough to assume the role himself. But there's already divisions within the rest of the pack about whether Dean is an acceptable choice for Pack Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of Dean and Cas being Stiles' parents and I wanted to write A/B/O, so this is the result.
> 
> This is my first time writing A/B/O, and I've taken some liberties with it, but I'm claiming artistic license. Any feedback is welcome :)
> 
> Age-wise, for the first few chapters, Dean and Cas are 18 and Derek is around 8.
> 
> So, er, enjoy!

_17 years ago..._  
 _Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

There are two things that wakes Dean from his comfortable slumber. Firstly, there’s the sweetest smell in existence, and secondly, his ears are picking up the slightest of whimpering sounds from his mate who’s lying beside him. His eyes fly open in panic and turn to the body lying next to him; to Cas who is fighting in vain against the covers, attempting to untangle himself and let some cool air at his naked body.

“Cas? You okay?” Dean asks in concern.

Cas merely murmurs in his sleep, seemingly content except for his tossing and turning.

But that _smell_! Faint as it is, Dean has never smelled anything quite as sweet and intoxicating before, and it’s definitely coming from the omega, and Dean could just drown himself in that smell forever and never get tired of it.

When Cas turns once again, Dean takes pity on him and peels the covers off his mate and sees that Cas has a thin layer of sweat covering his body. _No wonder he was uncomfortable_ , Dean thinks.

Cas whimpers once again, this time in relief, as he gets some much needed air on his body.

Dean, unable and unwilling to ignore the smell, begins to nose at his mate, allowing the scent to envelop him. He finds himself straddling the omega as he explores his mate’s skin, nosing everywhere he possibly can. He begins to nose downwards to between his mate’s legs, reveling in that smell.

“What are you doing?”

Dean freezes at the sound of his mate’s voice, forgetting just how gravelly it can be first thing in the morning. He looks up at Cas’ face and sees the omega blearily staring at him, exhaustion etched on his face.

“Uh... nothing?” he offers pathetically.

“So you just crawled on top of me to smell me? Yeah, that’s not weird at all.” Dean loves that his omega still has his dry wit in the morning.

“I’m not ‘smelling’ you; shut up. Besides, if you think you know what I’m doing, why did you ask?”

“For an alpha, you’re exceptionally childish; you know that?”

“No, I’m not.”

They’re silent for a moment, just staring into each others’ eyes, until it’s broken by Cas’ gravelly tones. “Dean?”

“Mmm?”

“You’re still on top of me.”

“So?”

“You think you could get off?”

Dean smirks. “I could get _you_ off, if you’d like?”

Cas scoffs. “No, you’re right; you’re really mature.”

Dean eyebrows furrow in confusion. “You can’t smell it?”

“Smell _what_?”

“ _You_ , Cas. You smell fucking amazing. I think you’re in heat.” Dean noses at Cas again, this time at the crook of his neck where Dean initially marked him, claiming him as his own. Dean extends his canines to graze the skin there, causing the omega to groan in pleasure.

“Dean -”

 “Shush, baby. Just let me make you feel good.”

Cas groans again and just manages to grit out, “Dean, you’ve got a Council Meeting this morning.”

Dean swears under his breath. “It doesn’t matter, I can skip it.” But he can’t, not really; the other members would hold it as a slight against them, even with the excuse that his mate is in heat. He knows he can’t not go, but admitting it out loud would be to deny his inner wolf the right to claim his omega - his _mate_ \- in the most intimately way possible.

“No, you can’t, Dean. Besides, if I’m in heat, it’s only just starting,” Cas involuntarily arches as Dean bites at his pulse point. “If you go to the meeting, you can come back and fuck me senseless - _knot_ me - uninterrupted for the next week.”

It’s Dean’s turn to groan at that; because, yeah, the idea of being tied to Cas when he’s in heat, giving him what the omega wants, what he needs, what he _craves_ is exactly what Dean wants to do.

“Lift up your legs.”

“What? No, Dean, I said -”

“Yeah, and I heard you; now lift up your legs.”

Cas huffs in annoyance, but does as his alpha asks and moves so that his knees are pointed towards the ceiling with his feet planted firmly on the bed sheet, legs parted.

“Dean, what are you -”

But he’s cut off when Dean buries his head between Cas’ legs and begins to lick at the slickness coming from his hole.

Cas lets out an undignified groan and fists his hands in Dean’s hair, trying to push him in nearer to him, trying to force his tongue in deeper, but Dean resists.

“Dean, _please_.” Cas begs.

With once last prolonged swipe of his tongue, Dean withdraws from between Cas’ legs. “Sorry, Cas, I’ve got a meeting this morning.”

Cas growls at his alpha, while Dean smirks at his omega.

Taking once last prolonged inhale of that smell, Dean climbs off Cas and goes to take a very cold shower in order to make himself presentable for the meeting. And for other reasons.

****

Dean is sitting at the table in Bobby’s kitchen, talking to the older wolf about the agenda for the meeting, whilst Jody, Bobby’s beta, is making the breakfast, when Cas walks in, having taken his own shower.

“Ah, just in time, Cas.” Jody says.

Bobby immediately goes rigid and his nostrils flare. “Damnit, boy. You shouldn’t be around alphas when you’re going into heat. They could end up jumping your bones if you go around smelling like _that_.”

Surprising all of them, Dean growls in fury at Bobby’s words. “Don’t talk to him like that.”

Bobby’s eyes flash in annoyance at the younger alpha’s lack of self-restraint, but accepts that he may have misspoken. “No offense intended, Cas.”

Cas accepts his apology with his usual grace, whilst Jody makes her way over to the omega to feel his forehead.

“Don’t touch him!” Dean growls, pushing his chair back with enough force that it topples over.

Bobby growls at him. “Watch it, Dean.”

“Dean, it’s fine.” Cas says at the same time, placating his alpha.

Dean glowers at Jody before picking up the chair and sitting down again.

“It’s alright, Bobby, he’s just being protective of his mate. To be honest, I’d be more worried if he weren’t being aggressive,” Jody says. “However, as you are fully aware, Dean, there is a rule in this house that there’s no anger at the table.” That’s delivered with a smack to the back of his head, before she places his breakfast in front of him. “Now, eat up. A growing alpha like you needs his strength.”

Dean has forgotten just how strong Jody is and he’s not too much of an alpha to admit that that smack stings, but he settles instead for rubbing at the soreness. Fortunately, being a were, any bruise he may have will fade.

Cas, just looks uncomfortable and says, “There’s too much testosterone in here for my liking.”

Jody looks at him in sympathy. “How’re you feeling, Cas?”

“I’m itchy and I’m hot, and I feel like I wanna claw out of my skin. Is that normal?”

“Unfortunately,” she says, “and it’s gonna get a whole lot worse before it gets better. But it’s perfectly normal and it’s a beautiful thing, it’s just your body telling you that it’s ready to carry pups.”

Dean looks over at her sharply, whilst Cas looks at her with panic, and asks with slight alarm, “Pups?!”

She nods at him. “Yeah, that’s the whole point of heats; to carry the next generation of wolves.”

Dean must miss the rising fear in Cas because he looks absolutely elated at the news that Cas is ready to carry his pups. Looking earnestly into his eyes, he says, “That’s fucking amazing, Cas. You’re fucking amazing.” His nips the shell of Cas’ ear, whilst dropping his voice to whisper to him, “I’m gonna fuck you ’til there’s no chance that you’re not knocked up with my pups.”

“Yeah,” is all Cas can offer, with a smile of false bravado, as he tries to hide his still developing panic at the news.

“Well, I hate to break up the celebration,” says Bobby, “But Dean, you and I are expected at the Council Meeting in ten, so we’d better go.”

Dean groans against Cas’ ear because leaving him is the last thing he wants to do, but business beckons. “Yeah, yeah, alright Bobby.” Before leaving, he nips Cas once again at the crook of his neck just over his initial claiming mark. After slipping his tongue into Cas’ mouth in a possessive kiss, reminding him of the pleasure his tongue can cause the omega, he says, “You should go back to bed, Cas.”

Cas gives him a small smile before ushering Dean out of the door.

As soon as they’re gone, Jody turns to Cas. “It’s natural to be a bit freaked out, you know.”

“What? I’m not freaked out... I’m fine.”

“Uh-huh. You need to work on your conviction, Cas.” 

“I’m not freaked out,” Cas says again.

Jody raises her eyebrow at him, clearly disbelieving him. “So, you’re ready to carry your alpha’s pups then?

Cas pales. “Yeah, of course.”

“Really?” Jody asks.

“Alright, so I’m a little freaked out,” he admits, looking over at her worriedly, “That’s normal, though, right? I just never thought I’d have pups at such a young age. And I don’t want to disappoint Dean, you saw how happy he was about having pups, but _I’m_ the one that’ll have to carry them, look after them, raise them. My whole life is going to change, my body’s going to change. _I’m_ going to change.” He’s breathing heavily now.

“Cas, calm down.”

“Calm down? I’m going to be _fat_ and... and hormonal and I’ll have lives growing inside me. How am I supposed to _calm down_?” He tries to control his breathing. “I have to get out of here, I feel like I’m suffocating.” 

“Cas, that’s not a good idea,” Jody warns, “Especially in your condition.”

“My _condition_? Jody, soon enough I’m going to be pregnant and then I won’t be able to do anything, Dean won’t let me - you know what he’s like. So, now I’m going out for a walk.” before adding almost as a whisper, “Before I have to waddle everywhere.” He turns away from her in a daze, leaving the kitchen and heading outside.

“Cas? Cas!” she calls after him.

****

All in all, the meeting goes well, and was surprisingly short, although Dean thinks Bobby may played a role in that. He must remember to thank the older alpha later, but right now there’s only one thing on his mind, and that’s his mate who’s entering his first heat. He grins in anticipation.

He enters the house and immediately he knows there’s something wrong. Instead of being welcomed by that sweet, sweet smell that is nothing but Cas, there’s... nothing. Well, not nothing, of course; there are traces of Cas’ scent - Jody’s, Bobby’s, and his own, too - around the house, but they are faded, not fresh. His keen sense of smell tells him that Cas isn’t here, but he takes a look around the house regardless, but it’s to no avail: Cas definitely isn’t in the house.

The alpha inside Dean is clawing at the skin now, alarmed that his mate - his mate _in heat_ \- is not here, and he lets out a roar of absolute fury that’s also partly fear.

It’s at that moment that Jody walks in, automatically worried in the presence of a half-wolfed out alpha. “Dean? What is it?”

“Cas isn’t here.” He says through elongated canines.

She relaxes at once. “Alright, calm down! He was feeling stressed about the whole going-into-heat thing, so he went out for a walk. You know that normally relaxes him. He’s just going through the motions; it’s a lot to process, you know. His body’s changing and he’s just panicking slightly. He’ll be fine.” 

“Fine? _Fine_?! He’s an omega going into his first heat, Jody, and he’s out there _alone_! He’s a walking pheromone machine! He could have been taken by any of the neighbouring alphas; do you know how rare a male omega is? How valuable?” He turns on her, “Why did you let him go out on his own?”

She looks suitably guilty, holding her hands up to placate the angry alpha. “I know; I did tell him that it wasn’t the wisest move, but you know how headstrong he can be.”

Dean growls again, at a complete loss as to what to do now.

“Look,” Jody reasons, “I’ll help you look for him; he can’t have gone far. So why don’t you use that keen nose of yours to find him?”

In front of her eyes, Dean changes into his wolf form; a large sandy wolf with green eyes. As soon as he does so, he runs out to the front of Bobby’s home, sniffs into the air and runs at a faster pace than Jody’s ever seen him do before, following his nose to find the missing omega.

“Dean! Dean! Oh, for the love of...” And she too changes into her wolf form, a smaller dark-brown wolf, and runs to find Bobby for help.

****

It takes Dean just under about half-an-hour to track down Cas’ scent to a neighbouring pack. He’s currently keeping to the shadows and watching the patrolling wolves around the den. He knows little of the alpha who lives here, save for that she’s a she.

All that is going through Dean’s mind is that Cas is in more danger with each passing second, and so he doesn’t think twice before singlehandedly taking down the four patrolling wolves one-by-one, in order to gain access to the alpha’s den. The wolves clearly underestimate his strength and his protective state for his missing omega.

By the time he’s ended the four lives, Bobby and Jody manage to catch up with him. They find his muzzle is caked in the blood of the four wolves. No sooner had they arrived and Bobby scolded him for his actions, that Cas emerges from the neighbouring alpha’s den, talking amicably with her.

Seeing Dean along with Jody and Bobby, Cas makes his way over to them. Before he reaches them, he sees the blood on Dean’s muzzle and the four bodies scattered around him. “Dean!”

The female alpha roars in anger and it’s all Cas can do to keep her from attacking Dean - not that she would stand a chance against him, but still, she seems like a decent wolf.

Dean, however, is unapologetic and unrepentant for his actions. Changing back into his (naked) human form, his priority is to ensure Cas’ safety. That done, and his wolf’s fear assuaged, he turns to the female alpha. “You had _no right_ to take Cas from his home!” 

“ _Take_ him?” She asks in hysterics, “I merely _invited_ him to my pack’s home to educate him about male pregnancy. Of course, you knew he was freaking out about it, didn’t you? Perfect alpha that you are.”

Dean seethes at her, because no, he hadn’t. “You had no right to _talk_ to him, let alone _invite_ him anywhere.”

“You’ll pay for this, Winchester!” She growls.

Bobby steps in at at this point and advises Dean to take Cas home while he tries to settle the dispute. Now that Dean has killed some of her packmates, she can request a trial to have him expelled from the area.

Dean is reluctant to go, but once Cas goes to his side and presses his body into the alpha’s, scenting him, reassuring him and trying to calm him, Dean agrees to leave with his omega, and they begin the walk back to Bobby’s.

Cas takes his jacket off and offers it to Dean. The alpha just looks at him in confusion. “What?”

 “You’re naked Dean, you should cover yourself.”

Dean chuckles. “Cas, you really have to get over this nudity thing. Besides, I thought you liked showing me off; showing all the others what it takes to keep you satisfied.”

Cas goes red. “Dean!”

Dean laughs at the omega’s embarrassment. “What? It does keep you satisfied, doesn’t it?”

Cas goes even redder. “You know it does, but that’s not the point, Dean.”

 Dean still refuses the jacket, though.

The next time Cas speaks, there’s worry in his voice. “You won’t be in trouble, will you, with the alpha?”

Dean turns to him with a grin, “Nah, even if she does call for a trial, there’s no way she’ll win. She gave up any rights she had when she decided to approach you and invite you into her area without a chaperone. That’s one of the biggest taboos she could have committed. I’ll be fine.”

Cas relaxes. “Good.”

As they continue to walk home, Dean keeps looking over at Cas as if he’s about to say something, but he looks away again almost straight away. After fifteen minutes of this, Cas has had enough.

“Dean, say whatever it is you want to say.”

Dean huffs at his omega’s directness. “Why, Cas?” He asks, sounding almost hurt. “Why did you go with her?”

Cas considers his answer. “She said she could smell my heat coming on and that she could scent my fear. She just wanted to give me advice about what was going to happen to me. And she did. She introduced me to a male omega in her pack and he was able to answer all of my questions. He was very informative. I know it was stupid to go with her, alpha, but my head was a mess. Besides, she’s a good alpha. You really should apologise to her, Dean.”

Dean grunts, acknowledging the advice but dismissing it instantly. “You could have told me you were worried, Cas. I would have helped you.”

Cas smile. “I know, but you couldn’t have helped me, Dean. You don’t know what’s about to happen to me.”

Dean turns to him with a pained look. “Cas, I -”

“Dean, I’m not criticising you, I’m just stating facts. But I’m happier now, knowing what’s about to happen to my body. I’m ready to carry your pups now, alpha.”

“Really?” Dean asks.

“Really.”

Dean smiles. “As soon as I get you home, I’m gonna clean the blood off my neck and we’re gonna spend the next week locked in our room and we’ll get you good and pregnant.”

Cas blushes. “You don’t have to wash it off.”

Dean turns to him in confusion. “What?”

Cas’ blush deepens. “The blood,” he clarifies, “you don’t have to wash it off.”

Dean smirks. “Seriously?”

Cas shrugs. “It reminds me of how powerful you are, how you’d kill to protect me. It’s a bit of a turn on.”

The smirk on Dean’s face grows.

****

Dean loves seeing Cas like this; he’s panting, writhing on this bed, his body sweaty, his hair messy and just generally uninhibited. Dean loves it because he’s so much unlike his usually controlled self. Dean also loves the fact that it is him - and _only_ him - that both gets to see this version of Cas, as well as being the one responsible for his present state. He wasn’t joking earlier, no other alpha - no other wolf - will ever be enough for Cas.

The room reeks of sex; of an alpha’s masculinity and power, and the slickness of an omega in heat.

Dean is kneeling on the bed, pulling Cas from his position lying on his back and into a closer embrace, so that Cas’ chest is flush with Dean’s own. Dean could count Cas’ eyelashes from this position, and sees the flush in his cheeks and chest grow. Despite Cas’ slickness, his hole is still impossibly tight, and Dean loves the feeling of his cock being buried so deep inside his mate. The change of position makes Cas growl, digging his nails into Dean’s back as a form of futile punishment.

“ _Move_!” Cas demands, the lack of friction finally getting too much for him.

With a smirk Dean, “What my omega wants, he gets,” and begins to angle his body in just the right position that drives Cas over the edge.

“Dean, please,” Cas whines. “Do it!”

The human part of Dean merely grins at the omega’s pleas, but it’s always at this point that the human/wolf dynamic is at its most tenuous. He can feel the wolf inside him pushing closer to the edge, the alpha wanting to please his omega, whilst the human wanting to tease Cas even further.

The alpha wins out though, as it always does. “Say it!” Dean demands with a growl, feeling his canines lengthen, as the wolf pushes forward.

Cas opens his eyes and stares into Dean’s as he gasps out, “Knot me, _Alpha_ ,” his own wolf evidently close to the surface.

That is enough for the alpha inside Dean, and he feels the knot at the base of his cock begin to swell, ready to tie them together. Cas can feel it too, if his groans are anything to go by.

Before they’re fully tied together, however, they are disturbed by Bobby’s voice from outside the door. “Dean, phone!”

The alpha hears his name being called, but he ignores it in the hopes that Bobby will get the message.

“Dean!” Bobby calls again after a few seconds.

“I’m _busy_ , Bobby,” Dean growls out. 

“It’s important!”

“Then take a message!” Dean barks through the door.

“Dean...”

“For fuck’s sake, Bobby!”, his growl proving just how pissed off Dean is. He would later apologise for his language, but at the moment, his patience with the older alpha is running out, his attention solely focussed on the whimpering, needy omega in front of him.

In a last ditch attempt to grab the alpha’s attention, Bobby says, “They’re asking for John”.

Dean emits a frustrated growl and then there’s the sound of Cas whining in disappointment, before the door to their room is nearly taken off its hinges. Dean emerges, naked as the day he was born, still hard and his knot still on display, from his encounter with the omega. 

“Put some pants on, son”, Bobby says with distaste, causing Dean to shoot him a death glare.

Dean acquiesces and puts on the first pair he can find, telling Cas that he’ll be back as soon as possible. There’s a thunderous expression etched on his face when he leads Bobby down the hall to the stairs.

Bobby slaps him on the back of his head, with a growl, “And don’t _ever_ speak to me like that again, boy.”

Dean rubs the back of his head, also deciding that Bobby has just forfeited his right to an apology. “What is it with people smacking me today?” he grumbles.

****

Dean picks up the phone with suspicion, because anyone asking for his father must have been living under a rock; his father has been dead for the best part of a decade. “Hello?” he asks into the receiver, slight annoyance evident in his tone because no one should ever get between and alpha and their mate when they’re about to knot. 

There’s a slight pause and an intake of breath as if the person on the other end is trying to stop crying. “Is this John Winchester?” The voice is young, almost too young to be even using a phone.

Dean feels his annoyance ebb away and is replaced with growing sympathy because the voice sounds scared; scared and alone. “No. I’m sorry, but I’m afraid John’s dead. This is his son, Dean. Who am I speaking to?”

“Oh,” the voice says in disappointment at the news, “My name’s Derek. Derek Hale. I... uh, I need your help.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh,” the voice says in disappointment at the news, “My name’s Derek. Derek Hale. I... uh, I need your help.”

Dean is wary as Derek says this, because any business that his father was involved in is more than likely to bring more trouble than it’s worth.

“Okay,” Dean says slowly with caution, “How?”

Derek swallows audibly, trying to control his emotions but failing. He speaks quickly making very little sense, and the crackling phone line doesn’t help any. All Dean can make out is, “My - uh, my family - there was a fire - and - they’re gone, they’re all gone.”

At this point, Cas has entered the room, his hair sticking up at the ends, and a look of exhaustion on his face, no doubt his heat playing havoc with his emotions. He squints over in agitation and confusion at Dean on the phone; able to sense the confusion and wariness coming from his alpha.

“Derek, slow down, it’s a bad line and I can’t really hear you,” the impatience in Dean’s voice returns despite himself, now that he can smell Cas’ heat anew.

Cas tuts at the alpha’s tone and presses the speakerphone on the base of the phone, before sitting down on the couch. “Hi, Derek is it? My name’s is Castiel, I’m Dean’s mate. Can you tell me what you’ve just told Dean?”

Dean scowls at Cas’ ability to remain calm, but he knows that that is part of an omega’s makeup: the ability to sooth and calm other wolves. Dean takes a seat beside Cas on the couch.

Derek begins to explain once again, but he’s still unclear and Cas finds it difficult to keep up with his ramblings; catching only certain words like ‘fire’, ‘screaming’ and ‘burning’.

“Derek,” Cas says calmly, “I need you to listen to me. We’re going to go slowly and I need you to answer my questions. I need you to just focus on my voice and then we’ll be able to help you. Can you do that for me?”

The voice is small through the phone. “Yes.”

“Good. Now, how old are you?”

“I’m eight.”

“Okay, good. Now, where are you?” Cas asks.  
   
The boy snuffles. “Beacon Hills.”

“Good, and where is that?”

“It’s in California.”

“Okay,” Cas says, nodding absently in an attempt to encourage the boy, remembering the information that the boy is venturing. “You’re doing well, Derek. Just a few more questions. How did you get this number?”

“My parents made each of us memorise the number, they said that if we were ever in trouble that we could call John Winchester and that he’d help,” he then adds as an afterthought, “I don’t know why.”

Dean frowns because he had never heard his father mentioning anything about the Hales or Beacon Hills. Hell, Dean doesn’t even think he knows of any wolf pack in the country - let alone in California - that his father has ever had dealings with.

“That’s true, Derek,” Cas continues, “John may not be here anymore, but Dean and I are going to go to Beacon Hills and we’ll help you in any way that we can. Now, you mentioned a fire. Where was the fire?”

“In my parent’s house; the pack’s den. They’re all dead, Castiel, and I don’t know what to do.”

Cas shuts his eyes, trying to control his own emotions, because he knows just how important the pack-masters are to a pack, and if they’re gone then there’s more than likely going to be different factions within the pack about to fight for the right to become the new pack-masters, not to mention the young pup being left on his own.  
   
Instinctively, Dean places his hand on Cas’ thigh and squeezes gently, reassuring him that the alpha is there for his omega.  
   
“Okay, Derek, last question,” Cas says, “We’re coming to help you, but it’ll take us about a day and a half to get there, so, is there anyone in Beacon Hills that you can stay with for a few nights; anyone that you trust before we can get there?”

The boy snuffles again and takes a moment before answering. “Yeah, there’s Melissa McCall.”

“Okay,” Cas says, thinking aloud, “I need you to go to her and explain the situation. When you’ve done that, I need you to use her phone and call here again. Dean and I might not be here when you call back, but you can speak to Bobby or Jody and they’ll help you. Do you understand, Derek?”

“Yeah. I can do that.”

“Good. You’ve done very well, Derek. Dean and I are about to get our things and we should be leaving within the hour. With any luck we’ll be with you in a little over a day.”

“Okay,” the boy says, “thank you, Castiel.” 

Cas smiles at the grateful tone of the young pup. “You can call me ‘Cas’, Derek.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

After Cas makes Derek promise that he will call Bobby’s again to confirm that he’s staying with Melissa, they hang up.

Cas takes a moment to gather his thoughts before he leaves the room and climbs the stairs with surprising agility, whilst Dean is left sitting on the couch wondering just what the hell has happened.

****

Cas is in their bedroom with two open suitcases on the bed. As Dean walks in, he’s got his own one almost half-full with clothes, before he moves on to packing Dean’s clothes for him.

“Cas, are you crazy?” Dean asks.

Cas looks at him in confusion, Dean’s shirt in his hand. “I thought you liked this shirt?”

“I _meant_ ,” Dean says through gritted teeth, knowing that his omega is being deliberately obtuse, “That we can’t go halfway across the country when you’re in heat!”

Cas stops packing clothes and sighs loudly. “Dean, you heard the boy, he’s alone and he’s scared,” Cas says with vehemence, “We’re going.”

“And what are we going to do about your heat?”

Cas shrugs him off. “I’ll be fine.”

“It’ll take over a day just to get there, and that’s without stopping or, y’know, _sleep_! I think you’re underestimating just how severe your heat’s gonna be.”

To his credit, Cas does actually contemplate this, before deciding, “The Impala’s roomy enough, we can mate in the backseat if absolutely necessary.”

“We’re not knotting in the back of my baby, Cas!” Dean looks scandalised, but whether it’s the thought of mating in the backseat and ruining his baby, or whether it’s concern for Cas, is unclear.

Without missing a beat, Cas looks at him and says, “Well, you’d better drive quickly then, hadn’t you?”

Finally done with the packing, he closes the two suitcases he looks at Dean pointedly.

“What?” Dean asks in exasperation.

Cas scoffs. “Well, you’re the big, strong alpha; come on, bring these cases downstairs.”

Dean grumbles as he scoops up the cases.

****

Dean struggles getting the suitcases downstairs - not because they’re too heavy, but because of their awkwardness, he maintains - but eventually manages. He supposes that subconsciously it’s his alpha demonstrating his strength and masculinity for the in-heat omega.

Bobby and Jody meet them at the bottom of the stairs.

“We’re gonna miss you boys,” Bobby says, “the place won’t be the same without you.” 

Dean chuckles, “You’re talking as if we’re not coming back, Bobby.”

Bobby looks uncomfortable as he speaks. “Dean, I should have told you this earlier, but I didn’t get the chance, what with Cas’ heat an’ all. Those four wolves you killed, the alpha warned that she’s gonna apply for a trial if you stay around here. And she made it pretty clear that even if she loses, she’s gonna make your life hell.”

“I did nothing wrong, Bobby.” Dean’s alpha is rising to the surface at the possible challenge to his earlier actions in protecting his mate.

“I’m not saying you did, boy, but it’s something that we can’t really afford hanging over the pack right now. So maybe it’s best that you stay in Beacon Hills permanently. The boy sounds like he needs a family around him and that task ain’t gonna be over quickly. If you and Cas can offer him a family, then you should. Besides, California can offer you so much more, Dean, you’ve got the potential to be a great alpha and you’re being stifled here.”

“Bobby, we can’t leave you,” Dean says, his voice heavy with emotion, “You and Jody have been like family to me ever since Mom and Dad...”

“Now, don’t you go gettin’ emotional on me, boy.” Bobby interrupts, “Besides, you’ve got Cas now and you’re more than likely gonna have your own pups soon enough. _They’re_ your family now.”

Cas places his hand over Dean’s bicep and squeezes, mirroring Dean’s earlier action of reassurance. “Dean, it might be a beneficial if we _do_ leave; if Derek is agreeable, we can form our own pack in Beacon Hills, and help him run it. You can show him what it takes to be a good alpha. And besides, if and when we have pups, it’s best that we raise them in our own pack. This is an opportunity that we really should make the most of.”

Dean studies Cas’ face earnestly, and Cas returns a small smile. “Okay,” Dean nods.

“Besides,” Cas says, “Jody and Bobby can always move out to us when they’ve decided to retire.”

“That’s a good idea,” Jody says, “I’ve always wanted to move out to the west coast.”

“Yeah, well, I ain’t retirin’ out in Cali,” Bobby grouses.

Dean and Cas laugh whilst Jody rolls her eyes, “Yes, you are.”

Bobby grumbles in defiance at her words.

As Dean and Bobby share a manly hug, Jody hugs Cas and whispers in his ear, “Don’t worry, I’ll work on him.”

They smile as they breakaway.

“You take good care of him, boy,” Bobby says to Cas.

“I will,” Cas replies, “Thanks for everything, Bobby.”

After placing the suitcases into the trunk of the Impala, Dean starts the engine and they leave their old lives in Sioux Falls for their new pack in Beacon Hills.

****

It’s an hour into their journey and Cas has been staring out of the passenger window into the early night sky. Dean can sense that the omega is deep in thought, worrying about the young wolf alone in California. “We’ll be there soon enough, Cas, you should get some sleep.”

Cas starts. “I’m fine, Dean, but thank you for your concern.”  
   
“Cas -”

“Dean, _really_ ,” the omega says, “I’m not tired.”

Dean has always considered himself to be a progressive alpha who derides the old ways of expecting an omega to follow their alpha’s wishes to the detriment of everything. Now though, with Cas entering his heat, he’s vulnerable and the last thing he should be doing is worrying, so Dean allows his alpha wolf to command his mate. “I said, go to sleep, Omega!”

Cas growls lowly in his throat at both the command and the use of ‘Omega’ but doesn’t challenge the alpha. He curls against the door and closes his eyes.

Dean smiles as Cas begins to snore softly within two minutes of going to sleep.

****

Cas awakes with a start. There’s the distinct absence of the comforting rumble of the Impala’s engine. He looks around blearily and finds that Dean has parked at a diner just off a highway. From the look of the sky, he can tell that it’s barely dawn, but already he can feel that his heat is coming back with a vengeance, perhaps because his body was denied its alpha’s knot yesterday. He feels hot and itchy all over again. 

Cas shucks off Dean’s leather jacket that the alpha must have covered him with in place of a blanket. The driver’s door opens and Dean slips inside, breakfast in hand. Cas’ stomach rumbles at the smell. Dean laughs at him as Cas grabs the bag out of his hand and rummages inside. 

“I just called Bobby’s and he said that Derek called back last night; he’s safe with Melissa and he gave directions to her house,” Dean says.

Cas looks up from the contents of the bag, “Good. As soon as we get there the better.”

Dean nods in agreement as he places his coffee into the holder. Cas looks at him pointedly.

“What?” Dean asks confused.

“Where’s _my_ coffee?”

“You don’t have one.”

Cas growls. “Why not?”

“Because coffee’s not good for you.” Dean says matter-of-factly.

“Dean, I’m not pregnant.”

“Yet.” Dean supplies.

“Whatever,” Cas says, “So, give me some coffee.”

“No. I don’t want to put you at risk while you’re in heat.”

“That’s ridiculous!” He moves to grab Dean’s cup from the holder.

Dean is too fast for him and snatches the cup away from him, and with a snarl says, “I said, no coffee. Don’t challenge me.”

Cas had expected this. He knew that alphas always get ridiculously overprotective of their omegas when they’re in heat. But still, no coffee for Cas in the morning is unprecedented; he needs it if he’s to function before noon. He tries a different tactic, and he whines, “Dean, seriously, give me the cup.”

“No way, Cas,” he says with a smirk as he drinks the remnants of the coffee.

Cas growls. “Fine.”

Dean looks suspicious at Cas’ submission for a moment, before it flickers away, replaced with a contented smile that Cas has followed his command. “Good.”

Cas leans forward on the seat and removes the sweater that he has on, leaving on only his t-shirt. As he does so, Dean is able to smell his omega’s heat and groans audibly. Cas smirks to himself. “Something wrong, alpha?”

“Fuck, baby, you smell good.”

“Do I?” Cas asks innocently.

The omega manoeuvers himself so that he’s straddling Dean’s lap. Tilting his head, he licks at the alpha’s lips, making Dean groan and parting his lips to allow Cas easy access to his mouth. Cas runs his tongue along Dean’s teeth before sucking Dean’s tongue into his mouth, groaning at the taste of both his alpha and the taste of coffee. Against his thigh, he can feel Dean’s erection growing against the confines of his jeans.

Getting his fix of caffeine for the morning, Cas removes himself from Dean’s hold and resumes his own seat.

Dean opens his eyes reluctantly to find that his mate is no longer in front of him. “What the hell, Cas?”

Cas smirks at him. “You should have gotten me a coffee, Dean.”

Dean lets out a frustrated groan. “So now I’m hard because I wouldn’t get you a coffee?” When Cas nods, Dean says, “You are such a cocktease.”

Cas shrugs. “You love it.”  
   
Dean smirks, because yeah, he does. “So you’re seriously gonna leave me like this?” He says gesturing to the visible bulge in his pants.

“We’ve still got over half a day’s drive to go, Dean,” Cas says calmly, “And we need to get there as soon as possible.”

Dean lets out a strangled groan. “Fine,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Although...” Cas trails off.

“What?”

“How confident a driver are you?”

“Cas, you know I’m damned good. Never had an accident,” he boasts.

Cas knows it’s true, partly because Dean is a good driver and partly because he loves his baby too much to get her into an accident. “So you think you can keep to the road if I suck you off?”

Dean looks at him in surprise. “Are you offering me road head?”

Cas scoffs in disdain. “If you have to be so crass, then yes.”

“Fuck, baby,’ Dean groans, “you’re a cockslut too.”

Cas hums. “Only for yours.”

“Damn right.” Dean says with a growl.

There’s one caveat to Cas’ offer and that is that he’ll only suck Dean off when they’re on a highway when there’s less chance of someone catching them, and even though that’d be more of a turn-on for Dean, he’s not going to push Cas in case the omega withdraws his offer completely.

Dean may or may not break the speed limit in order to get them back on the highway in record time.

As soon as Cas is content that Dean’s driving fast enough that no-one travelling in the opposite direction could catch them, he wiggles down to a more comfortable position and leans across the seat.

When his head is level with Dean’s cock, he undoes the belt buckle and unbuttons Dean’s jeans with his fingers, but pulls the zipper down with his teeth, eliciting a groan from Dean.

Loosening the jeans, he frees Dean’s cock from its confines. Cas always marvels at Dean’s cock; it really is perfect. It’s larger and thicker than the average alpha’s and it always manages to make Cas come. Cas remembers back to the first time he gave Dean a blowjob, he hadn’t been able to get more than half of it in his mouth - a mixture of Cas’ inexperience and Dean’s sheer size. It had taken months of practice for him to be able to deepthroat it, but all the practice had been worth it, with the sounds Dean emits when he does it.

Cas runs his tongue up the underside of Dean’s cock, tracing the vein there.

“Fuck, baby, your mouth,” Dean groans.

“Just don’t pop a knot,” Cas warns.

“I’m making no promises.”

Cas takes the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth and begins to hollow his mouth out. Dean cards one of his hands into Cas’ hair and begins to curl it into a fist, before gently pushing Cas’ head down further onto himself. Cas, going with it, begins to bob his head up and down; a mix of slow and long sucks and quicker, shorter ones. When he can feel Dean right at the back of his throat, Dean groans, and Cas begins to swallow around the alpha. Dean fists his hand even tighter in Cas’ hair, still pushing Cas’ head down.

Eventually, when Dean’s breathing become shallower, Cas knows he’s close even before he warns him. “Cas, I’m gonna come.”  
   
Cas hums his acknowledgment around Dean, causing the alpha to groan once again. Cas pulls back until just the head of Dean’s cock is in his mouth just in time to feel the first spurt of Dean’s come hit the back of his throat. “ _Swallow it_ ,” Dean grits out as more come lands in his mouth. Cas complies happily and swallows his alpha’s load. He loses track of how many spurts land in his mouth, but he swallows them all down, wanting to please his alpha.

 Cas remains where he is, with just the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth, until he’s sure the alpha is finished. When he does pull off, he tucks Dean’s softening cock back into his jeans and pulls the zipper up and buttons the jeans, before he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Fuck, Cas, that was amazing,” Dean says, “You, uh, you didn’t have to swallow; I shouldn’t have said that.”

“I know I didn’t have to,” Cas says with a smile, “I wanted to.”

Dean chuckles. “You, uh, you need me to take care of that?” Dean asks, spotting Cas’ own erection through his pants.

“Nah, I’ve got it.”

Cas undoes his own pants and shucks them and his underwear off, the scent of his slick evident in the car. Cas places both of his feet flat on the dashboard of the car in front of his seat. He begins to tease at the entrance of his hole, using the slick there to ease his index finger inside himself. A second finger joins the first and he begins to scissor himself open. Dean is so distracted by the display in front of him that he nearly swerves the car off the road and into the scrubland beside the road. Cas barely notices though as his other hand finds his leaking cock and begins to stroke himself. He’s nearly bent in half and Dean has never been more thankful for his omega’s flexibility.

The show is over all too soon, however, as Cas’ breathing becomes more erratic and seconds later, he comes all over his t-shirt, fingers still inside himself; Dean still staring and enjoying the show.

Cas smiles, “Well, that’ll do for now.” At Dean’s frown, he continues, “It’ll be more fun when you make me come from your dick being buried inside me and we’re tied together.”

“You got a filthy mind, Cas,” Dean says with a laugh.

Cas grumbles as he sees the now stained t-shirt. He takes it off and throws it onto the back seat. Dean fumbles behind him to the back seat and grabs the henley that he had taken off earlier and gives it to Cas.

“Here,” Dean says, giving him the jumper, “put this on.”

Cas complies and put on his alpha’s jumper, feeling secure in the smell and comfort of his mate’s clothes.

****

They make a brief stop for lunch around noon, and it’s then that Cas offers to drive for a couple of hours while Dean catches up on his sleep. Dean refuses because no-one ever drives his baby but him. Cas just rolls his eyes.

They continue on their journey for the rest of the day, and making good time they reach the border of California just under twenty-four hours from the time they left Bobby’s. Following the signs for Beacon Hills, they continue travelling until Dean inhales deeply.

“You smell that?” he asks in disgust.

Cas winds down his own window and breaths in. The acrid smell of smoke and of burning hits Cas’ nostrils. He winces as he says, “Yeah. We must be close.”

Soon enough, they find a _Welcome to Beacon Hills_ sign. “Welcome home, baby,” Dean says sardonically.

“Can you at least _try_ to be optimistic?” Cas asks, “For me?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

Dean follows the winding roads until he pulls up in front of the address that Derek had given Bobby. “Here we are then,” he says as he turns off the engine.

Cas frowns. “How do we do this, then?”

“You got me,” Dean says with a shrug, “this is brand new territory for all of us.”

“Well, sitting here’s not getting us anywhere,” Cas says as he opens the car door and makes his way to the house, with Dean following close behind him.

Taking charge, Dean knocks on the door. After a couple of seconds, the door is opened by a woman slightly older than themselves. She regards them suspiciously for a moment, before asking, “Can I help you?”

“Melissa McCall?” Dean asks. As the woman nods slowly, Dean continues, “I’m Dean Winchester, this is my mate Cas. Derek Hale called us looking for our help. He said that he would stay with you temporarily?”

The worry on the Melissa’s face vanishes to be replaced with a relieved smile. She opens that door and stands aside, allowing Dean and Cas access to her home. “Come in, come in,” she says, “I’m sorry, it’s just been a weird couple of days. Everyone here’s a bit on edge since the fire.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean says. “So, Derek’s here?”

“Oh, yes, he’s in the kitchen with my mate,” Melissa says, showing them to the kitchen.

Standing at the door of the kitchen, Cas and Dean observe the young boy sitting at the table with an older male, Melissa’s mate.

“Jack?” Melissa says softly to her mate.

The man looks over at the three of them at the door and placing a reassuring hand on Derek’s shoulder, he leaves the boy on his own to join Melissa, Dean and Cas.

“These are the Winchesters,” she says to Jack, “Dean and Cas.”

“Jack Stilinksi,” he says, holding out a hand to shake Den and Cas’. “It’s good to meet you. I’ll be honest, I’m at a loss as to what to do with the boy.”

Dean takes a step into the kitchen and approaches Derek. Sitting down at the table, he introduces himself to the young wolf. He tries to talk to the boy, but he’s in way over his head, the boy remains completely silent, avoiding eye contact.

Seeing that his mate is getting nowhere with Derek, Cas walks slowly over to the table. “Dean,” he says softly, “give us a minute.”

Dean looks over to Cas and nods, backing away from the table, not wanting to overwhelm the boy.

“Hi, Derek,” the omega says softly, “I’m Cas. We spoke on the phone?”

Derek looks up at Cas and nods. Getting up off his seat, he wraps around his arms around Cas, only reaching up to his waist. “You smell like my mother,” he confesses quietly to the omega.

Crouching down, Cas wraps his arms around the boy, holding him tight and offering him security. “It’s okay, pup,” Cas says, holding Derek close as Derek snuffles into the crook of his neck, “I’ve got you. You’re safe now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you all for the support you've given to the story - it means a lot! I am reading and loving the comments, so even if I don't respond to them, I definitely am reading them!
> 
> Secondly, I should say that I don't have an update schedule for this, but right now I'm averaging a new chapter every 10 days to two weeks, and I should be sticking to that, but if I don't, please don't shoot me.
> 
> Thirdly, for this chapter, I've tagged for Derek/Stiles because there's the beginning of that strand of the story towards the end of the chapter. There's also a potential reading for dub-/non-con in this chapter, but that reading wasn't my intention so I haven't tagged for it, so please bear that in mind when reading.
> 
> Finally, this chapter was way longer than I thought, it kind of ran away from me, but I went with it, so... yeah.
> 
> Anyway, that's enough notes, so let's get on with the show!

Derek looks up at Cas and nods. Getting up off his seat, he wraps around his arms around Cas, only reaching up to his waist. “You smell like my mother,” he confesses quietly to the omega.

Crouching down, Cas wraps his arms around the boy, holding him tight and offering him security. “It’s okay, pup,” Cas says, holding Derek close as Derek snuffles into the crook of his neck, “I’ve got you. You’re safe now.”

Dean looks on at the scene and wonders just why the hell that Cas was panicking about carrying Dean’s pups - he’s a natural already. He feels his heart swell with pride and love at the idea of Cas being the perfect caring father to their own pups.

Whilst Cas is busy comforting Derek, Jack Stilinski taps him on the shoulder and nods towards the living room, where they can talk in private and leave Cas and Derek to bond. Dean follows the two other wolves out of the kitchen reluctantly.

In the living room, Dean takes a seat on the couch opposite Jack and Melissa. “So, what the hell happened here?” he asks.

Jack chuckles. “Straight to the point, I like that. To be honest, we know as much as you at this stage. Up until a week ago, there was nothing amiss around here; I mean there were arguments around territory within the pack but only minor stuff - nothing that would cause this level of animosity with the Hales: they were really well liked.” 

Jack takes a moment to control his emotions, Dean can tell that the deaths of the Hales’s have obviously impacted on him.

Jack continues, “As for the fire itself, it was early in the evening when there was the smell of burning. Most of the families rushed to help, but there was nothing we could do: the damage was too severe. When we finally got it out, I took the lead in the investigation, and uh - there were bodies all over the house, it was horrible. We thought everyone died in the fire but the next thing we know Derek’s at the door, insisting that he calls John Winchester. And that’s all we’ve gotten out of him since.”

“He’s obviously been very affected by what’s happened,” Melissa adds, “he’s barely spoken two words since he got here. It’s understandable really. In fact, Cas has gotten more out of him in two minutes than we have in two days.”

 “Yeah,” Dean says lowly, still processing the ordeal that the poor pup has had to go through, “Cas is good that way.”

“I’m investigating the case and I strongly believe that it was arson,” Jack continues, “but I’ve very little to go on.”

Dean sighs and rubs his temples.

“And, you should know that there’s cracks beginning to show in the pack,” Jack says, “there’s some wolves who think they should take over as packmaster and I’m worried that without a pack alpha to lead them, it’s gonna destroy everything the Hales have built up. This is one of the best packs in the country, Dean, and the last thing I want is for it to implode with fighting.”

Dean nods. “I’ll do whatever I can to prevent that.”

There’s a lull in the conversation whilst everyone - Jack and Melissa included - realise the extent of the work that they all have in front of them in order to sort the pack out.

“So,” says Melissa, after a while, changing the subject, “what are your plans now that you’re here?”

Dean shrugs in resignation. “I really don’t know. I’ll have to talk to Cas and see what he thinks, but the plan is that we’ll help Derek to run the pack until he’s old enough to run it himself; if he agrees, we’ll take it from there.” 

Dean scrubs his face with his hands, the tiredness finally setting in: he hasn’t slept in the best part of two days and there’s a lot more to deal with than he first anticipated, not least of which is Cas’ heat.

“Speaking of the future,” Dean says, “is there anywhere that Cas and I can stay whilst we rebuild the pack den?” 

Melissa nods and tells him that there’s a loft apartment that the Hales kept as a second home for visitors a couple of streets away which sounds perfect to Dean’s ears. It’s close enough that he can keep an eye on the pack, but private enough that he can fuck and knot Cas without being disturbed.

“I feel bad about asking this,” Dean continues, “but is there any way that Derek could stay with you for a few more nights, there are things Cas and I need to deal with and I -”

Melissa interrupts him. “No problem, Dean, the Hales have always been good to us, the least we can do to repay them is to look after their Derek.”

****  

As Dean speaks with Jack and Melissa, Cas and Derek are sitting at the table, where Cas has managed to glean some information about the fire the boy.

He finds out that Derek had been having trouble sleeping and decided to sneak out so that he could shift and go for a run. When he made it back he’d found the house engulfed in flames. Cas doesn’t think that Derek knows what survivor’s guilt is, but he’s pretty sure that the boy suffering from it.

“I shouldn’t have left them, Cas,” Derek says, “If only I’d stayed in the house -”

“Then you would have died too, Derek!” Cas says earnestly.

“But I would have died _with them_ , Cas!” There are tears welling in Derek’s eyes now.

And Cas really doesn’t know how to respond to that. 

“Look, Derek,” he says, “I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now, I really can’t, so I’m not going to patronise you by pretending I do. But, if you ever need someone to talk to, you should know that Dean lost both of his parents in a fire too; he knows what it’s like more than anyone, and he might be able to help you. I know he can seem grouchy at times,” - Derek lets out a small laugh at that and Cas smiles at the sound - “but he’s a good man and he’s a good alpha. And if you agree, he and I will help to raise you into the wolf you’re destined to be.”

Derek appears to feel guilty at having laughed given the circumstances and stops abruptly. He looks earnestly at Cas’ face. “You trust him?”

There’s no hesitation on Cas’ part. “Of course I do, he’s my alpha and I love him. I’d follow him to the end of the world if he asked me. He’d do anything to protect his family, and if you let him, he’ll look after you too.”

He’s not saying this to win Derek over, but because it’s true, he’d do anything Dean asked of him. 

Derek studies Cas, obviously trying to see if he’s lying or not. He nods slowly. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’d like for you two to stay,” Derek confirms.

Cas smiles at the young wolf. “Okay, then.”

****

Fortunately Dean agrees to stay with Jack and Melissa for a few more nights while Dean and Cas set up temporary residence in the loft and Dean is able to see Cas through his heat.

Sliding open the door the loft, Dean follows Cas inside. It’s dusty, and could do with some serious renovation but right now all Dean cares about is the comfy looking bed hidden away in the corner of the apartment. Fortunately, he knows that Cas had the foresight to pack some sheets and pillowcases with them.

Cas opens the suitcase and removes the bedlinen and proceeds to make the bed, the domestic side of his status as an omega on display, which serves only to make Dean even harder than he already is. Making the bed is an operation that takes far too long for Dean’s liking, so he voices his disapproval to Cas.

“I just want to take care of my alpha, Dean,” is all Cas says in response to him.

“And I appreciate that Cas, but all I wanna do right now is fuck you right into the mattress and knot you ’til you can’t move for a week.”

Cas visibly shudders with need and some desperation. Turning to face the alpha, he says, “Well, you’d better claim me then.”

Dean growls at the omega and strides over to his mate in three steps. Cas’ eyes widen at the lust in Dean’s eyes and his breath hitches. Dean backs Cas against the wall and nips at his omega’s lips in order to gain access to his mouth, which Cas readily grants. Dean’s tongue explores Cas’ mouth, causing the omega to groan and buck into his alpha. He’s able to feel fully the effect he’s having on Dean through the confines of his pants.

Whining at the need to have the alpha inside him, he in turn nips at Dean’s lower lip. Dean growls low in his throat at the bold display, but he recognises Cas’ actions not as a challenge to his authority but as a sign of his need. Dean grunts in acknowledgment, unable to formulate words.

Locking his fingers together around Dean’s neck, Cas jumps up slightly to wrap his legs around the alpha’s waist, so that he’s surrendered complete control to Dean; the complete submission appeasing the alpha inside Dean and makes him even harder.

The omega’s weight is no match for Dean’s strength so that the alpha carries him over to the bed without any real effort. Planting the omega on the bed, Dean quickly divests Cas of his clothing, before Cas takes his turn and practically rips Dean’s shirt from his body. The alpha would normally growl at such a dominant display from the omega, but all he needs right now is to be naked and buried inside his mate.

Stripped of his clothes, Dean flips Cas over so that he’s lying on his stomach.

“Up,” Dean growls, and Cas knows exactly what the alpha wants.

Cas raises his hips up so that he’s face down on the mattress with his ass is in the air, hole on display for his alpha like a bitch in heat; which he supposes he actually _is_. He reaches a hand to stroke his own erection, but is prevented by Dean’s growling at him.

“No, Cas,” Dean says lowly, “You don’t get to touch yourself. You come from my cock or not at all.”

 Cas whimpers but obeys his alpha, knowing and trusting that Dean will ensure that he comes. Eventually.

Dean takes a second to marvel at how perfect his omega is. Dean recognises that even though Cas despises the idea of the subordinate omega deferring to the dominant alpha, gives into it and presents himself to the alpha, just begging to be knotted

When Cas whimpers at the lack of action, Dean quickly buries his tongue deep inside his mate, lapping at Cas’ slick oozing out of the omega and groans at the taste of his mate. With Dean’s saliva mixing with Cas’ slick, the omega begins to howl in pleasure at the contact. Cas pushes back against Dean’s tongue, groaning at the sensation, fucking himself on his alpha’s tongue.

“Dean, please,” Cas gasps out, “I need -”

Dean pulls back from the omega’s hole, which elicits a whimper of loss from Cas. “What, Omega? What do you want?” Dean teases, “Tell me.”

“You, Alpha. Your knot,” Cas pants.

Dean grins and flips Cas back over onto his back because he wants to see his mate’s face as he buries himself inside him, knots him and fills him full.

“ _Please_ , Dean!” Cas says.

And that’s all the encouragement Dean needs.

He nips at the crook of Cas’ neck, marking the skin over his initial claim over the omega once again. Then, with one last kiss to Cas’ lips, he lines himself up with Cas’ hole and pushes in, using Cas’ slick to ease the friction. Cas makes a noise halfway between a groan and a whimper, expressing his joy at finally getting what he’s been needing - and denying himself - for days. 

Dean continues to push inside Cas until he’s fully sheathed in his omega, buried as deep as he can possibly be. Cas’ eyes are closed and he’s arching slightly, look of absolute ecstasy on his face. Dean takes another moment to just wonder at how perfect Cas is; how he’s not only able to take all of Dean inside of him, but still manages to be so fucking tight despite being stretched wide.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cas groans.

“You alright, Cas?” Dean asks with a smile because he knows that that was a groan of bliss rather than pain.

Cas just groans again in affirmation, before reaching down to touch his own erection again in a desperate need for friction.

Dean growls at the omega’s insubordination and slaps his hand away. “I told you not to touch yourself.”

Cas whimpers in submission and subconsciously bares his neck to the alpha. Dean smirks and nuzzles against Cas’ neck in approval of the submissive gesture.

However, part of the alpha wants to punish the omega for his defiance, and so Dean pulls himself fully out of Cas; the omega almost whining in loss. 

In place of his cock, Dean begins fingering his omega’s hole, taking his time and needlessly using two fingers to scissor him open. “Who does your hole belong to, Omega?” the alpha in Dean growls out.

Cas himself growls because he should have known that Dean was working up to this mood; Cas’ heat and the scent of his slick mixing with Dean’s own need to knot has coaxed the alpha right to the edge. 

“You,” Cas screams out when Dean curls his fingers and brushes against his prostate, “it belongs to you.”

“Me, and who else, Omega?” Dean growls.

It takes all of Cas’ resolve to answer him. “No-one, no-one else. Just you, Alpha. Only you,” he says.

Dean lets the silence descend; the alpha inside of him content now that he has had his dominant status reaffirmed.

Taking advantage of the slight lull, Dean pulls his fingers of the omega abruptly, causing Cas to cry out in disappointment, before he flips him back onto his knees and enters him in one smooth movement all the way until he’s balls-deep inside the omega, fucking into him with brutal snaps of his hips and hitting Cas’ prostate time and again. Their position is absolutely animalistic: an alpha claiming his omega in the most intimate display of control and domination. Cas practically purrs at the way in which he is being claimed and fucked by the alpha of their pack.

Dean shifts position again so that he’s sitting on the edge of the bed feet flat on the floor with Cas’ chest is flush against his own, his hands forming a gripping bruise on the omega’s hips. Dean lifts Cas up so that just his cockhead is nestled inside the omega, causing Cas to cry out at the emptiness. Dean takes pity on him and using his bruising grip on Cas’ hips, forces the omega back down, meeting him halfway with a thrust of his own hips, slamming home to where he belongs, buried deep inside the omega. He repeats this action over and over again until Cas is barely able to take it any more.

Cas looks absolutely wrecked, messy hair plastered to his forehead and looking wilder than it normally does.

“Dean, _please_ ,” Cas pants, “Need it, need -”

“Shush, baby,” Dean comforts him, “I know what you need.”

And Cas quietens because Dean does know what he needs and he knows that Dean will give it to him without unconditionally.

Lifting Cas off him completely, Dean manhandles the omega so that Cas’ back is now pressed against Dean’s chest, knowing that this position will be more comfortable for the omega when they’re fully tied and Dean’s filling him up with his come.

The change in positions is just in time because as soon as Dean is once again balls deep inside the omega, his feels his knot begin to swell.

Cas chants Dean’s name like a prayer when his alpha’s knot catches on his rim, pushing inside him and locking them together. Cas shudders slightly at the sensation of finally, finally getting his reward: his alphas knot, and feels himself spell over his belly with a sigh of contentment.

The sensation of the omega shaking as he comes causes absolute bliss to wash over Dean, causing him to come. He feels the first of many orgasms hit and filling Cas deep with his seed.

At this point Cas is babbling absolute nonsense that Dean puts down to finally getting what he’s wanted, finally being filled, having his alpha coming inside him, and having his heat temporarily sated.

Coming back to his senses, Dean moves so that he’s sitting against the headboard of the bed and handles the omega with absolute care, pulling him so that his back is flush against Dean’s chest, as he continues to come deep inside him.

Cas begins to come back to his senses when Dean is holding him close. “Alpha?” he asks croakily.

“Shush, babe, I’ve got ya. Just relax.”

“Alpha?” Cas says again relentless.

“What is it, Omega?”

 “Your knot feels fucking fantastic,” Cas says almost deliriously.

Dean chuckles at his mate.

“We’re gonna get you knocked up, aren’t we Cas?” Dean croons into the omega’s ear. 

Cas arches his back and gasps out his affirmation, throwing his head back against Dean’s shoulder and exposing his neck once again for Dean to nuzzle against. 

Dean pictures Cas round with his pups, carrying the next generation of the Winchesters safe inside him. 

Dean places a protective hand over Cas’ belly and can feel the way in which Cas’ usually flat stomach is distorted, protruding slightly as he gets filled up by his alpha’s come.

****

Over half-an-hour later, when Dean’s knot has deflated enough, he pulls out gently, leaving Cas’s hole puffy, raw and full of the alpha’s come. The action doesn’t seem to have registered with Cas as his dozing state goes undisturbed except for a minor groan at the loss. The omega snuggles deeper into the sheets, sleeping off the first round of heat sex. 

Dean doesn’t envy him because he knows that was just round one of many and by the time the week is over, Cas will probably need two days of non-interrupted sleep just to get recover.

 So, he decides that whilst the omega sleeps he should do likewise until he’s woken again by Cas’ needy whining, which, going by the strengthening scent of his slick, he guesses is no more than two hours away.

****

After the third round of heat-induced sex, Dean guesses it’s must be near dawn and goes about making them both something to eat to regain their energy, whilst Cas gets some much needed rest.

Grabbing a power bar for himself that Melissa had given him with a knowing smirk, he searches the kitchen for some pots and pans to make Cas some soup. Even though it’s near morning, Dean doesn’t think the omega will be able to eat solid foods for another four days at least.

It’s ridiculously domestic action, and it’s one that Dean is proud to carry out because despite his earlier actions of demanding deference from the omega, that’s not who he really is. He puts his earlier actions down to a heat-induced haze. In reality, he despises those wolves who treat their omegas like they are something they’ve trodden on.

In fact, it’s one of the things that attracted him to Cas in the first place: Cas’ absolute refusal to conform to what society expected of him at the time. Dean is glad that most of society had moved on in those few short years.

With the soup sufficiently heated, he heads back to the bed and finds Cas is still slightly hazy and ends up having to feed the omega spoonfuls of the soup because he’s unable to hold the spoon steady himself, still lost to the heady daze of his heat.

****

Five days after Cas first had his alpha’s knot and his heat temporarily sated, he wakes to a clear head and to disgustingly clingy and come-stained sheets.

He’d jump out of the bed in disgust if he could but he finds that he’s aching all over - mostly pleasantly - and has to resort to gingerly escaping the bed that was his life for near enough the past week.

Looking over at Dean still asleep beside him, he grins because the alpha looks absolutely exhausted. Cas reasons that Dean probably hasn’t had a full night’s sleep in the best part of a week and so resolves to leave him to sleep. Cas’ stomach rumbles and he can’t remember the last time that he had a proper meal, but he figures that if it’s been so long, he can wait for another half-an-hour because he really, _really_ , needs a shower.

****

Later that day, once Cas has cleaned both himself and the loft up sufficiently, he goes with Dean to collect Derek from Jack and Melissa’s.

Whilst Cas helps Derek pack his meagre belongings - which really amount to the clothes he was wearing on the night of the fire and some things that Melissa bought him to settle him in their home - into a suitcase upstairs, Jack pulls Dean aside downstairs.

“While you were -,” Jack clears his throat pointedly, “ _indisposed_ for the past few days, the tensions in the pack have gotten worse. Gerard Argent has begun to spread rumours and uncertainties that there’s no-one to lead the pack, so he’s put himself forward for nomination.”

Dean fumes, and through clenched teeth says, “There’s no ‘nomination’ needed because there’s no position to be nominated into.”

Jack holds up a placating hand. “I know that. However, the fact remains that even though he’s just a beta with an inflated sense of self-importance, he’s a powerful force within the pack. He’s old school, so some of the more established families may believe siding with him is in their best interests.”

Jack doesn’t say it, but the implication is clear. ‘Old school’ means that Gerard is one of those wolves who think that omegas should be at the bottom of their society and used as nothing more than something to take pack aggression out on. 

Dean clenches his jaw in fury that this nobody thinks himself important enough to be starting what amounts to a rebellion within the pack.

“And what about you?” Dean asks accusingly. “What do you think of Gerard?”

Jack looks at him through narrowed eyes, clearly pissed off at having his allegiance questioned. “Put it this way, I don’t even know you, but I’d rather have you lead us than Argent.”

Dean relaxes. “Sorry. It’s just that I don’t know who I can trust in this pack.”

 Jack grunts. “You have my support whatever happens.”

Dean nods at the other wolf in acknowledgment and gratitude.

****

It’s later that night and Cas and Derek are in the loft, with Dean notably absent. They had left him deep in conversation with Jack plotting how to get the pack once more under control.

Cas notices that Derek becomes increasingly agitated and restless, and so he decides to go on run with the pup into the woods around Beacon Hills in the hope that it will give the pup something else to focus on.

Derek had perked up at the suggestion and, after leaving the apartment, the two shift and run towards the woods; the larger shaggy, black-haired wolf yipping and chasing after the smaller, similarly coloured, short-haired pup.

****

The two are able to let go of all the upset and anger at recent events when they’re like this; going back to nature and just exploring the woods. Cas is reminded of just how young Derek is - he’s much more playful and pup-like as a wolf, rather than his stoic and older-than-his-time appearance as the young boy.

After an hour of running around the woods, Cas yips at Derek to tell him that it’s time to head back to the apartment. Derek emerges from behind a hole in the ground he had been fascinated by and trots reluctantly behind the older wolf.

As they head back to the apartment, Cas is distracted by the what he thinks sounds like quarrelling voices. Following his nose, he happens upon what he can only liken to as a meeting of a secret society.

Being sure to remain out of sight, Cas lowers himself to the ground and silently instructs Derek to do likewise, which the pup does, nestling against the omega, seeking comfort.

Cas can see an older man standing in the centre surrounded by other men and women who are listening to him; some with rapt attention, others shuffling uncomfortably.

“Fact is,” the old man says, “the Hales are dead. Done and dusted. We’re a pack - a strong and powerful pack. But we’re without a leader. We can’t be strong without a leader. And the only biological connection we have to the Hales is an eight-year-old pup. He can’t lead us. We need a viable alternative.”

Cas feels Derek bristle beside him at the talk of his family, and he’s immensely proud that the pup doesn’t give away their location to the gathered wolves.

“And you think _you’re_ it, Gerard?” One of the surrounding women asks with scorn.

Cas can see a tick on the old man’s face at being spoken to in such a way.

“I believe that I’m the only one with the required experience to lead a pack, yes,” ‘Gerard’ says.

Murmurs break out among those gathered there, until one man speaks,  “And what about Dean Winchester?”

“Dean Winchester is an _outsider_ ,” Gerard says with disdain, “He doesn’t know - or _respect_ \- our ways. Him and that bitch omega of his should go back to where they came from. We should _demand_ that they go back to where they came from, and they can take the Hale boy with them too, save us the trouble of having to re-home him in the pack.”

There’s a clear split in the reaction of the gathered wolves now. Some are nodding in agreement with Gerard’s words, others are clearly disgusted and shaking their head.

As Gerard looks around to observe their reactions, Cas sees something move out of the corner of his eyes.

It appears that time slows down as Dean - his _mate_ , his _alpha_ \- emerges from the thicket of trees and uses a makeshift ledge - which is really a slab of rock that’s resting two other standing rocks - to launch himself into the gathering, landing gracefully in the middle of the gathering. 

Dean’s hackles are raised, fury emanating from him. His lips are curled back showing his sharp teeth.

As Dean lands, two wolves follows directly behind him - this time an older wolf with salt-and-pepper fur, that Cas recognises as Jack Stilinski, alongside Melissa’s younger sleek, black-furred wolf. Both keep their attention on the congregation, while Dean focuses on Gerard.

The gathered wolves immediately tense at seeing the powerful alpha radiating absolute fury, and one-by-one - including Gerard - they shift in case Dean turns on them.

 Dean roars in anger and Cas is pleased to see that those gathered who questioned Dean’s ability to lead the pack tremble and, tucking their tales between their legs, crouch down on the ground of the forest in a display of submission.

The others - those who questioned Gerard - submit too, proved right in their belief in Dean. These wolves don’t tuck their tales away; proudly demonstrating that they didn’t question their new alpha.

Everyone’s attention, though, is on Gerard. Dean roars again, Cas knows that it’s Dean’s way of warning Gerard to submit or die.

Gerard stupidly does not heed the warning and, rather than crouching down and submitting, he stares Dean down. In the mood to take no prisoners, Dean barrels at Gerard and tackles him, forcing the grey wolf down to the ground effortlessly, the older wolf stupidly thinking that he could withstand an alpha’s charge.

Both Cas and Derek take great satisfaction in the whine of pain that Gerard lets out.

Dean forces Gerard onto his back and snarls at him, preparing to rip out his throat.

 Just as Cas thinks Dean will kill him, Gerard whines, folds his paws against his body, tucking his tail in and exposes his neck in a desperate last-minute attempt to assuage the alpha’s anger.

Cas estimates that Gerard was three seconds away from death, but the act of submission seems to have appeased Dean.

Dean looms over the older wolf and growls at him once more, before biting him deeply on the throat but not enough to kill him. Sprayed in blood, Dean is satisfied at the punishment that he has dished out and backs off. Except for his trembling in fear, Gerard remains stock still where he is on the ground, bleeding heavily from the non-fatal wound.

 Dean turns to the rest of the pack and stares them all down one-by-one in an intimidating display of his power. He stands straight with his head raised, clearly showing his dominance.

Cas decides that now is the best time to emerge from their hiding place, because he knows that Dean knows they are both there and he should be calmer when he’s in the presence of his family.

When they reach the alpha, Cas begins to brush against Dean in a reassuring measure whilst also showing deference to him. Cas begins to lick at Dean’s muzzle, removing some of the traces of Gerard’s blood from Dean. He does this until Dean huffs at him, indicating that he wants him to stop.

Whilst Dean stands straight, Cas sits on his hind legs beside and slightly behind the alpha, demonstrating his position as the pack leader’s mate. Derek for his part moves instinctively to sit in the gap between Cas’ two front paws, so that he’s directly sheltered by the omega; both showing solidarity to the alpha.

Jack and Melissa turn to the alpha and crouch down and bow their heads in a display of submission to which Dean huffs, indicating that he has accepted their act. As he does so, both Jack and Melissa sit on their hind legs mimicking Cas and Derek’s actions.

One-by-one the other wolves gathered do likewise; they crouch until Dean huffs at them, at which point they sit on their hind legs. 

When it comes to Gerard, Cas wonders whether Dean will actually accept his display now: his earlier submission more indicative of wanting to save his own life rather than pledging allegiance to the alpha.

Unsurprisingly, Dean takes his time in considering whether or not to allow Gerard’s submission. The tension in the air is palpable, everyone’s attention on the crouching grey wolf and the alpha staring down at him. Derek shivers where he sits, causing Cas to close the gap between his paws so that Derek is drawn closer to him.

Derek’s slight movement doesn’t go unnoticed by Dean even though he doesn’t look at the pup. Gerard’s head is bowed to the ground in submission, but this time instead of huffing, Dean growls.

Gerard stiffens as if he had misheard, but he knows he didn’t. At the same time, some wolves in the pack begin to shuffle nervously.

Dean’s growl indicates that his submission was denied and that the alpha has banished Gerard from the pack with immediate effect.

Gerard remains where he is until Dean roars at him, indicating that judgement has been passed, and that Gerard needs to leave the pack’s borders immediately.

Dean looks over at Jack and the other wolf bows his head in acknowledgment of the request. Jack along with another wolf of his choosing will escort Gerard to the boundary to ensure that he really does leave.

Gerard appears to have gotten over his initial shock and begins to slink away from the pack. The other wolves disperse when Dean dismisses them with a bark.

Turning to his mate and the pup, he signals for them to follow him as he leaves the woods for the apartment.

****

Once inside, Derek climbs onto the makeshift sofa and is asleep within seconds. Cas places a blanket over him, not having the heart to disturb the pup.

Then he turns to Dean and leads him up the stairs to the bathroom. In answer to the questioning look that Dean gives him, he runs a bath and indicates that Dean should get in.

Cas gets a wash cloth and begins to clean his mate of the dirt and blood that is on his body. It’s an intimate act, but it’s not sexual.

“Cas, what’re you doing?” Dean asks.

“Your job is to take care of the pack, my job is to take care of the alpha,” Cas says.

Dean is too content to comment on that.

Cas proceeds in silence to wash the blood off Dean’s face as gently as he can.

“You’ll need to scent him,” Cas says later as he gently massages shampoo into Dean’s scalp.

“Hmm?” Dean asks sleepily because he’s so relaxed.

 “Derek.” Cas clarifies, “I won’t have something like that happening again, I won’t have others try to plot against him or hurt him. If the pack know that he’s under our protection, he’ll be safe. So you’ll need to scent him. ”

Dean hums, “Yeah, you’re right.”

****

Dean supposes it’s the thunder that wakes him up. That or the fact that he hears whimpering coming from Derek’s room. Beside him, Cas stirs.

“Dean?” Cas asks groggily.

“Go back to sleep, baby, I’ll get him.”

Cas grunts and pulls the bedcover back over himself, whilst Dean rubs a hand over his own sleep-mussed hair and slips on his discarded pyjama bottoms.

Inside Derek’s room, Dean sees the young wolf tossing and turning, with a sheen of sweat over his face. Dean approaches the boy and places a hand gently on his shoulder, blearily asking, “Derek, you okay?”

The boy turns towards towards the alpha and says sheepishly, “Sorry. I was gonna get a glass of water. I couldn’t sleep. I, uh, I don’t like thunder.”

Dean smiles in sympathy. “You wanna come sleep with us?”

Derek nods and gingerly gets out of the bed. Dean picks the young wolf up and brings him downstairs to his and Cas’ bed.

There they finds Cas lying awake on the bed, and seeing his alpha and the young wolf approach, he smiles and lifts up the cover, allowing Derek to slip underneath whilst Dean goes to the kitchen to get a drink of water for the boy.

Derek snuggles into Cas’ side and mutters something through his tiredness.

“What’s that, Derek?” Cas asks.

“You smell different,” Derek mumbles.

“Good different or bad different?” Cas asks with amusement.

Derek shuffles in what Cas supposes is an attempt at a shrug. “Just different.”

Before Cas can question him further, the young wolf has tucked himself into Cas’ side and is snoring softly.

Dean returns with the glass of water only to find a picture of perfect domesticity: the young pup tucked in beside his omega.

He crawls back into bed beside the two other wolves who he supposes are his family now with a contented smile. The smile is gone as quickly as it appears as Dean furrows his brows in confusion.

 Cas turns to him as he strokes Derek’s hair in a calming manner as the pup sleeps. “What?”

Dean leans in and scents his mate against his neck. “You smell different.”

Cas raises his eyebrow, silently telling Dean to continue.

Dean holds up a hand in a placating manner. “Good different. _Very_ good different. It suits you.”

Before Cas can question Dean further, the alpha places his head on the pillow and is asleep within seconds.

Shaking his head at how easily they fall asleep, Cas gently rolls Derek into the middle of the bed so that he’s lying between the two older wolves, submerge himself in Dean’s scent, so that the events of earlier today won’t ever be repeated, because he’ll be known as belonging to Dean’s family.

As Cas thinks of the future, he can’t help but feel that Dean has been successful, and that next generation of Winchesters are currently growing inside him. With a smile, he places his other hand gently onto his belly, and turning to face his mate and the young pup, he too falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'd really like to apologise for the delay in updating this, real life had gotten in the way, and I'd kind of written myself into a corner at the end of the last chapter that I couldn't write my way out of, but I think I've managed it.
> 
> Secondly, thank you for the continued support you've given me for writing this, it's going to be a mammoth task, but hopefully we'll all get through it together.
> 
> Anyway, have some domestic-y fluff and angry, Alpha!Dean...

Fire. Smoke. The searing heat.

Dean knows it’s a dream. Instinctively he knows, because he knows he’s no longer four years old, and yet the dream seems so, so real. He knows what’s about to happen because he’s relived this nightmare so often in the past.

He’s woken by the screams of his mother and the crackling of the fire. He gets out of bed and walks through the smoke already wafting into his room. Getting to the bedroom door, he opens it, only to be greeted by the sight of his father coming out of Sammy’s room with the young, crying pup in his arms. His father hands Dean his baby brother and yells over the sound of his cries, telling him to not look back and to get out of the house. John tells him to go to Missouri’s house and get her to bring him to Bobby’s. _Bobby and Jody will look after you_ , John says.

Dean does as he’s told. He doesn’t look back. He navigates the stairs with his younger brother in his arms, careful not to trip up. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he can hear an explosion as one of the supporting beams gives out.

Still not looking back, he reaches the front door and grabs the handle. Fortunately, the door is unlocked and he opens it, breathing in the fresh air. He’s outside for mere seconds, when the comforting scent of Missouri Moseley reaches his nose. She says something to him, but he doesn’t register it. Carefully, she guides Dean away from the house and onto the green.

There, she bends down and holds him tight as a final devastating explosion comes from the upper floor of their house, blowing out the windows and sending flames and billowing smoke out into the night sky. The next thing he knows, Missouri is opening her car door and ushering him inside. She has taken Sammy from him and strapped him into a booster seat. She’s still talking to Dean when she pulls away from the house heading towards Bobby’s. Dean still isn’t hearing what she says, but then again it’s possible that Missouri is only talking because she’s in shock herself.

They pull up at Bobby’s Den not ten minutes later. Bobby is waiting for them at the gate and when Missouri turns off the engine, Jody rushes out to join him. Bobby opens the door where Dean is sitting and has to unbuckle the belt for him and carry him out because Dean’s in such shock. Jody meanwhile has unbuckled Sammy from the booster and is cradling him close to her chest trying to settle the pup. Bobby puts Dean down on the ground in front of the driveway to the house. As Dean looks up at the large, looming presence of the Den, he can see in the background the black smoke still billowing from his home, and he begins to scream.

Dean jolts awake in the bed, drenched in sweat from his nightmare. He’s sitting up in the bed, panting for air, trying to calm himself down. The dream itself is not new, but what’s strange is that he hasn’t had that particular dream - hasn’t had to relive the nightmare - ever since he mated with Cas. Mating with the omega had managed to sooth Dean, had calmed him down, and had somehow wiped away his fear. So, why would it return now, now that they’re miles away from their home?

His breathing under control, Dean looks down at the two sleeping forms beside him and wonders if whether what Derek told him about the fire at his home brought back Dean’s own nightmare.

As he looks towards the window, Dean notices the sun is just rising on the horizon. It’s still dark enough to go back to sleep, but Dean doubts he could even if he tried.

Beside him, Derek shuffles and buries his head back into the pillow, whilst Cas stirs awake, obviously aware of his mate’s distress.

“Dean?” He asks blearily, “You okay?”

“I’m alright, Cas, go back to sleep,” the alpha says quietly.

“You sure?” Cas asks.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

Cas grumbles something unintelligible and pulls the cover back over him and Derek once again.

Dean’s two options are to either get out of bed or remain there tossing and turning until later. Whilst he doesn’t particularly want to leave the warmth of the bed with his mate and the young pup, he figures that if he stays there and disturbs Cas’ sleep, he’ll have to face the omega’s wrath later on, because if the omega doesn’t get sufficient sleep and his coffee, then everyone will know about it. And since Cas has been off the coffee ever since Dean’s macho-alpha episode when Cas went into his first heat, Cas is already fraught enough as it is in the morning without Dean adding unnecessarily to it.

The alpha decides that the alternative is better, and he gets up and goes for a shower. His brain is already actively whirring away, planning out the rest of his day, while he still has the opportunity to do so. Next week will begin his official rule as the pack’s alpha, and after that all of his time will be carefully managed dealing with official pack business, leaving very little time for himself. Right now, he’s focused on covering all the bases to make the transition to his rule as smooth as possible prior to his official initiation as the Pack Alpha.

In the shower, he lets the water wash over him. It’s shitty and too weak to massage the aches in his neck. An upgraded plumbing system with strong water pressure and a proper mattress jump to the top the mental list of thing he wants for the new Alpha’s Den: they’re absolutely essential if he’s to keep his temperament at an acceptable level.

In the kitchen, he makes himself a cup of coffee as quietly as he possibly can and sits at the table with a pad and a pen, preparing to make a full to-do list.

First and foremost is a meeting with Jack about the latest developments in the pack after Gerard’s dismissal. After that is the finalisation of plans for his swearing in ceremony as well as meeting with the wolf families in the area. Thirdly, is finding a Den that will suit them all, whether that is rebuilding the Hale’s burnt-out Den or building a brand new one.

As Dean is working on his list, he hears movement coming from the bed and Derek enters the kitchen shortly after. Dean has lost track of the time and reaches for the coffee beside him. He takes a drink from it but it’s only lukewarm, indicating that he’s been there a while and that Derek obviously didn’t sleep well either. Scowling at the tepid drink as if it had personally offended him, he puts it back on the table.

“Morning,” Dean says brightly.

“Hi,” Derek replies.

“You okay?” Dean asks, frowning slightly.

Derek nods and looks like he wants to say something else, but refrains from doing so.

“You sure?” Dean presses.

Derek opens his mouth but closes it again quickly and takes a seat at the table.

Dean decides to try a different tact. “Breakfast?” he asks.

“Sure,” Derek says.

“Good,” Dean says with a smile, “I don’t think we’ve got much, but we have the basics. Cereal okay for you?”

Derek nods but remains quiet.

Dean puts the bowl in front of him and gets the milk from the fridge and a spoon from the drawer.

“Thanks,” Derek says.

Dean resumes his own seat at the table opposite the boy. “Derek, if you want to talk about anything, you can. You know that, right?”

Derek nods. “Yeah, Cas said.”

“Cas is wise,” Dean says with a smile, “But you can talk to me too, if you want to. About anything. If you’d find that easier.”

Derek looks up from his cereal. He clears his throat before beginning, “Cas said your parents... died in a fire. Like mine.”

Dean nods, “Yeah, they did. It happened when I was four.”

Derek frowns. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Dean says with a sigh, “Even now, I still don’t know. All I can remember is my dad giving me by baby brother and telling me to get out of the house as fast as I could. I did what he said, and he saved our lives.”

“You have a brother?” Derek asks.

Dean smiles, “Yeah, Sammy. He’s a couple of years younger than me.”

“Oh,” Derek says, “Where is he?”

Dean sighs. “When he was old enough, he wanted to get away from the pack. He felt that he couldn’t be near our old home, so he enrolled into a boarding school. He comes home for the holidays regularly but I haven’t seen him in a couple of months.” As he says this, he makes a mental note to catch up with is brother. “Anyway, as soon as we got out of the house, our neighbour brought us to the Pack Alpha, Bobby, and he raised me and Sammy.”

“What caused the fire?” Derek asks.

Dean shakes his head. “No idea. There was an investigation soon after the fire but there was nothing ever proven.”

“Oh,” Derek says. “That’s similar to what happened to my family.”

“Yeah,” Dean says quietly, lost in his own memories. “I meant what I said, Derek, if you want to talk about what happened, to me or to Cas, or even to both of us, we’ll listen, and we’ll do our best to help you if we can.”

Derek nods and only says, “Thanks.”

Dean clears his throat. “Derek, there’s something I need to ask you.”

Derek looks up and nods, silently telling Dean to continue.

“Eventually, we’re going to move out from this apartment to a proper Den in the area, and I wanted to ask whether you wanted to rebuild your old Den and live there, or if you’d prefer to live in another one. It’s entirely your choice.

Derek looks down into his cereal and says, “I don’t want to go back there. Not after...”

“Okay,” Dean says, “We’ll find somewhere new.”

They sit in the kitchen in comfortable silence for a few more minutes until they both hear Cas stirring from his sleep.

His hair is sticking up at all angles as he enters the kitchen and heads towards the kettle with a “Morning” thrown towards Dean and Derek.

“I hope that’s tea you’re making,” Dean says.

“I hope that’s tea you’re making,” Cas mimics Dean’s tone, with a scowl. Cas really doesn’t do mornings.

Dean rolls his eyes whilst Derek stifles a laugh.

“You’re up early,” Cas says to the two sitting wolves.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Derek says as he shovels cereal into his mouth.

“Too much on my mind,” Dean adds.

Cas just nods in acknowledgment.

“So, what are you going to do today?” Dean asks him.

“Well, we need some proper food, so I’m going shopping. You wanna come, Derek?” He asks as the pup nods eagerly, “Good. You need some more clothes so I think we’re going to hit the mall.” 

“Cool,” Derek says.

“If you’re finished, go and wash up and we can leave as soon as you’re ready,” Cas says to the boy. 

Derek gets up and heads to the bathroom. Once he’s out of earshot, Cas turns to Dean and asks quietly, “Is he okay?”

Dean considers the question for a moment. “He’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Cas says, “So, what’re you up to today?”

“I’m gonna meet with Jack, and see who he recommends to join the Council and then I’ve got a couple of meetings to hold, I think,” Dean says. “I really need a secretary,” he adds pointedly to Cas.

Cas deliberately avoids the bait, “Yeah, good luck with that.” Then he adds, “You need anything from the store?”

Dean hands him a shopping list.

“Have a good day,” Dean says as he kisses him on the cheek.

“Yes, dear,” Cas says sardonically.

****

Dean walks to the Town Hall for his meeting with Jack, as Cas and Derek had taken Baby to the mall.

He wants to take the town in as he walks through it. It was one of the main things Bobby had taught him: in order to rule effectively, the Alpha needs to know both the town and the wolves that reside in it.

As he walks through the town, some wolves greet him with a murmured ‘Alpha’, others bow slightly, whilst others watch him with suspicion. Dean decides that that kind of attitude is acceptable up until his formal initiation as Pack Alpha because for the wolves, Dean is an outsider. After the initiation, however, he may not take such a lax attitude to disrespectful wolves.

Reaching the Town Hall, he looks up at the building and cannot feel slightly overwhelmed by the power it holds. The Hall is the centre of any pack - the place where disputes are settled, where grievances are aired, where the pack gets the chance to speak with the Alpha and with other members of the Council. All in all, apart from the Alpha’s Den, the Town Hall is the heart of their society.

Dean pushes open the doors to the Hall and walks into the main chamber where he will soon spend most of his working days. Dean walks down a hallway to the private chamber, and finds Jack already sitting down with papers spread wide across the table.

Sensing another’s presence, Jack looks over at the door, and seeing Dean, rises from his seat, and says, “Alpha.”

Dean holds out a hand, saying, “There’s no need to stand.”

Jack resumes his seat immediately, with Dean taking the seat opposite him.

“Firstly, I want to thank you for ensuring that Gerard Argent was removed from the pack,” Dean tells him.

“Of course, Alpha,” Jack replies, “We waited to make sure he left the boundary, but we cannot guarantee that he won’t return.”

“He would be a fool to return,” Dean says, “He knows what awaits him if he tries.”

“Well, if there’s one thing you can say about Gerard, it’s that he’s no fool.” Jack says.

Dean nods. “I also wanted to speak to you about the Alpha’s Den. Derek doesn’t feel like moving back to his old one, so we’re gonna need somewhere new. Is there anywhere available in the area, or will we need to build a new one?”

Jack considers that for a moment before saying, “There may be somewhere that’ll suit. It’s run-down and in need of some serious repairs, but it should make a perfect Den. Leave it with me.”

Dean nods. “Great. Thank you.”

Jack scribbles down something on his notepad.

“I was also thinking that I should meet with the Grand Council ahead of next week,” Dean says to Jack, “Is there a time when they are all available?”

Jack looks at him blankly, “The what?”

“The Council,” Dean says, “The selected panel of wolves that represent the pack and raise issues that need addressing within it. Who’s on it?”

“We... uh, we don’t have one,” Jack says. He adds quickly, “The Hales have run this pack for as long as anyone can remember, there was never any need for a Council. They were always fair, and as I’ve said, there was never any serious quarrels that would warrant a Council.”

Dean sighs. “This transition is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.”

Jack looks at him sympathetically. “So how does this ‘Council’ work then?”

“Well, the Pack Alpha appoints a diverse selection of wolves from the pack that is representational of the pack as a whole. There’s often an equal split between males and females. Although the more conservative packs only have the alpha and the remainder made up of betas, the more progressive packs include omegas.” Dean pauses for a moment, deep in thought. “I’m thinking that there should be four other wolves so that in the event of a vote there’s no chance of a stalemate.” Dean makes a clicking noise with his tongue as he thinks it over, “Yeah, five should do it. For now at least.”

“Okay,” Jack says taking notes, “So who have you got in mind?”

“You, of course,” Dean says, “I need someone loyal and someone that I can rely on. If you want the position, obviously.”

“It would be a great honour, Alpha,” Jack says with an inclination of his head.

“Good. I’m sure Cas would like to be involved, so that just leaves two more positions to fill. Would Melissa be willing to accept a place?”

Jack shuffles uncomfortably. “It’s not public knowledge yet, Alpha, but Melissa is pregnant. And if I’m honest, I would prefer her to take it easy, she works too many hours at the hospital as it is. However, I will ask her, of course.”

Jack’s admission proves to Dean that he’s made the right choice: a wolf that is protective and yet considerate of their mate’s opinions is exactly who Dean needs beside him to govern the pack.

“Congratulations on the pup,” Dean says with a grin, “I’m really happy for you. It’s good to see the pack already expanding.” 

“Thank you, Alpha,” Jack says with a proud smile. “I do have another suggestion, though: Alan Deaton. He works with Melissa at the hospital. He’s a hard worker and he’s level headed and a good wolf. Besides which, he used to be employed as the Hales’ emissary. He’d be an ideal candidate.”

Dean notes down the name with a nod of his head, “I’ll certainly talk to him.”

“Good,” Jack says, “Oh, by the way, Chris Argent requested a meeting with you.”

Dean raises his head, “Argent as in...?”

“Gerard’s son,” Jack confirms, “He wanted to speak to you, presumably about his father’s expulsion from the pack.”

“He’s not going to change my mind,” Dean says sharply.

“Good,” Jack says pointedly, “Gerard Argent has no place in this pack. Chris, on the other hand is... well, he can be aloof, but he’s certainly more progressive than his father. He formally requested to meet with you, though, so you can’t refuse him.” Jack pauses in thought, and then continues, “Although I highly doubt that it’s his decision to ask for his father back. That’s more than likely coming from Kate, Gerard’s daughter. Watch out for that one by the way.”

“That bad?” Dean asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Applied to her, the term ‘psychopath’ would be an understatement.” Jack says with a grimace, “She’s young and ambitious, but she’s hot-headed and ruthless. It’s safe to say that she takes after her father more than Chris does. Oh, and be careful with Chris’ wife, too. Victoria can be... difficult at the best of times. And that was before she found out she’s pregnant.”

“Great,” Dean mutters, “Just what I need.”

****

Across town, Cas parks the Impala in the car lot and he and Derek enter the mall together, and Derek makes a beeline for the nearest clothes shop.

“Get whatever you want,” Cas tells him with a wink.

“Really?” Derek asks.

“Sure,” Cas replies, “What’s the point in ruling the pack and not reaping the rewards?”

Derek laughs and leads Cas around the store, grabbing t-shirts and various pants and whatever else he needs. Meanwhile, Cas gets some clothes for himself and Dean to replace the stuff they’d been forced to leave behind in Sioux Falls as they’d left in such a hurry.

Cas picks out some formal clothes for himself; mainly button down shirts and sweaters that’ll suit him. For Dean, Cas grabs some comfortable plaid shirts that Dean loves for relaxing in. He also picks out some more formal shirts, a dark green one that he thinks will bring out Dean’s eyes, as well as some suits for him for when he takes over as the Alpha.

After over an hour clothes shopping, Derek looks exhausted.

“I don’t know about you,” Cas says, “But shopping makes me hungry. Food court?”

Derek nods eagerly and the two walk towards the dining area of the mall.

As they walk, some wolves cast suspicious glances at Cas before realisation dawns on them that as he’s with Derek, that he must be the new Alpha’s mate. Cas tries not to pay attention to the furtive looks and the hushed conversations as they walk through the mall, but they other wolves are not exactly being discreet. For his part, though, Derek appears oblivious to the stir that their presence is causing.

They sit, eating their food and watching the wolves in the mall. Every so often, Derek will point out an important family, or some of his friends. Derek points out a couple of the teachers of the local high school that he knew through his parents; as well as showing Cas the Boyd and Mahealani families, as well as indicating the Blake family and his friend, Jennifer. Cas pays rapt attention because it’s the most that Derek has spoken since he’s known him and Cas notices how the boy has become a lot more animated.

When they’re both finished with their food, Cas decides to give Derek a break and the two hit the arcades.

Hours later, they hit the grocery stores to stock up on the food that they’ve been sorely missing since they arrived in Beacon Hills.

“What do we need?” Derek asks Cas.

“Go nuts,” Cas smiles at him, figuring that the least he can do is let Derek spoil himself.

Derek grins and rushes from aisle to aisle looking for things he’d like. Cas smiles as he sees the animated pup and hopes that he’ll soon trust them enough to talk to them about whatever is on his mind.

Whilst Derek runs off for some cereal he wants as well as some ice-cream, Cas quickly goes down the body health aisle, passing the shower gels and shampoos until he gets to the pregnancy test section. Looking over the many, many, _many_ different types, he grabs three different brands of boxes at random - _That should do it_ , he thinks - and puts them in the cart and hides them under some of the boxier items so that Derek won’t accidentally see them.

Cas succeeds in preventing Derek from seeing the pregnancy tests and, whilst Derek is busy packing away the groceries, Cas slips the tests into a separate bag and hides that bag in another.

After they leave the store, Derek climbs into the Impala and falls asleep in the back seat, clearly exhausted from a lack of sleep and spending the day shopping.

Cas smiles at the sight of the small pup comfortably asleep, and decides to drop by the Town Hall in case Dean has finished for the day.

****

Jack excuses himself from the meeting as Chris’ scheduled appointment with Dean is just minutes away, and Dean thanks him for all his help.

Walking out to the main chamber that’s open to the public, Dean spots two wolves standing at the back of the hall.

Seeing Dean emerge from the private chamber, Chris greets Dean by kneeling in front of him with his eyes focused on the ground, as is customary for a first meeting, and says only, “Alpha.” 

Kate, his younger sister, is around the same age as Dean, and stands with her hands folded beside her kneeling brother, glaring at Dean.

Dean growls at her petulance.

Chris risks rising his head at the Alpha’s growl, and seeing his sister’s posture, turns to face her and hisses, “Kate!” before indicating that she should kneel in front of Dean.

Kate tuts, flicks her hair over her shoulder and gives what could best be described as a petulant curtsy.

Chris rises from his kneeling position and scowls at her, “Please accept my apologies, Alpha, my sister is somewhat upset at the untimely departure of our father.” He then pushes Kate’s shoulder so that he kneels in a more respectful way. He pointedly adds, “And has clearly forgotten how to address a Pack Alpha.”

“Rise,” Dean says curtly after he deems Kate has shown him sufficient respect.

Kate wastes no time in getting up again, still throwing him dirty looks.

“Alpha,” Chris says addressing Dean, “I am aware our father caused you and your family some considerable upset, and whilst I’m not in the habit of apologising for the actions of others, I -”

Kate scoffs loudly enough and mutters something suspiciously like, “Yeah, right.”

Dean snaps his attention to her.

“Your sister clearly wants to interject,” Dean interrupts Chris. 

“She doesn’t, Alpha,” Chris says by way of diverting Dean’s attention from his insolent sister.

“No, no,” Dean says with a sneer, “Never let it be said that I don’t allow freedom of speech. Go ahead, pup, say what you will.”

“You are no alpha of mine,” she says, “You haven’t been initiated by the pack. We haven’t accepted you. You have no right to give yourself that title!”

“Kate, just hold your tongue!” Chris hisses in warning to her.

But Kate ignores him, continuing her tirade. “You’re my age. Why the hell should I follow your leadership when you’ve shown nothing but contempt for my family?”

Dean snarls at her. “You dare speak of contempt to me? Your father insults me, he insults my mate and the sole remaining member of the family that has ruled this Pack for generations, before attempting to challenge me for the position of Alpha. And you expect me to do what? Great him as a friend, treat him as an ally?”

Kate remains silent, clearly fuming.

“I asked you a question, girl,” Dean growls, “Answer it.”

Kate bristles at the term ‘girl’, but doesn’t rise to the bait.

“Well?” Dean snaps at her, “Should I have embraced him as a friend?”

“No,” she says quietly.

Chris nudges her shoulder at the same time as Dean says, “‘No’ what?”

“No, _Alpha_.”

“Your father was merely expelled,” Dean says, calmer now, “Be grateful that that was the extent of my punishment.”

Chris clears his throat, “Alpha, I - ”

Dean holds his hand up to stop him. “You have wasted enough of my time today, Beta. As your sister has clearly demonstrated, you would prefer to wait until I am officially the Alpha before speaking with me. So, make another appointment after I have been initiated and I will speak with you then.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Chris says, clearly livid at his sister’s attitude.

“And may I strongly suggest that the next time we speak you ensure that I am neither insulted nor aggravated by the company you keep,” Dean continues with a growl.

“Of course, Alpha,” Chris says with an inclination of his head, “Please accept my apologies.”

With a dismissive nod of his head, the Argent siblings leave the chamber. Chris can be heard berating Kate for her attitude as they exit out into the darkening night sky. As they leave, Cas enters.

Dean looks at him, “I suppose you heard all that?”

“Yeah. Kinda hard not to,” Cas says as he walks up to the alpha.

Dean groans, “The Argents are gonna be the death of me.”

“You shouldn’t let yourself get so wound up,” Cas says, massaging the tension from Dean’s shoulders.

“I know,” Dean replies, “Insolent wolves just piss me off, that’s all.”

Cas chuckles. “I know. Although, I have to say, I love it when you get all authoritative, Alpha.”

Dean smirks and says lowly, “Yeah?”

Cas bites his lip. “Uh-huh.”

“Well then, get your ass home, Omega. I wanna fuck you.”

****

The thing with having a pup in the house, Dean and Cas have realised, is that opportunities for sex become a lot more limited and that they must take any opportunity that presents itself to them. Although, Dean has to admit there are worse things in the world than shower sex.

Said sex had been delayed until Cas had made dinner for them all, and further delayed when Dean had needed to shift and go for a run to work off some of his pent up anger at the Argents’. Derek had been too exhausted to go with him and had plunked himself down in front of the t.v. and Cas just hadn’t felt like it.

By the time that Dean returned, Derek had fallen asleep in front of the t.v. and Cas had carried him up the stairs and tucked him in. Dean had then proceeded to drag Cas into the shower and fuck him against the shower screen, which had promptly broken. _Yet another thing that needs to be added to the list_ , Dean thinks.

“I think I want a throne,” Dean tells Cas as they’re lying in their bed, both damp from their shower. At Cas’ confused look, he continues with a smirk, “For my reign as Alpha. I want a throne.”

Cas grins. “You’d look good on a throne,” he says seriously, “But I think it might be just a bit too pretentious.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Dean says, running his hand through Cas’ hair, grooming him. Cas closes his eyes, relaxed by the sensation. Dean continues, “Oh, by the way, the Council will hold a preliminary meeting next Saturday. You’re free then, right?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Cas says with a frown, “Why do I need to be there though?”

“Because you’re on the Council,” Dean says slowly.

“Oh,” says Cas running his hand up and down Dean’s torso, “I’d rather not. If it’s all the same to you.”

“What? Why?” Dean asks.

“It’s just that I don’t think it’s wise. For the majority of the wolves in this Pack, we’re still outsiders -”

Dean growls.

“- It’s a fact, Dean,” Cas says patiently, “and we’ll still be outsiders for considerable time. Kate Argent proved that. The wolves here don’t know us yet. They have to see that you want the best for them, that you will fight for them and for their rights, and that you’ll protect them from any harm. Once you’ve done that, they’ll accept you, and by extension, they’ll accept me too. So, I think it’s best if we adopt a softly-softly approach and show the wolves that we’re nothing to be feared. Besides which, I already told you, it’s your job to take care of the pack, it’s my job to take care of my family, you and Derek, and I’ve got my hands full as it is.”

“You may have a point,” Dean says reluctantly, and mentally adds looking for another member for the Council to his list. “I knew there was a reason I loved you. Apart from your ass, of course.”

Cas slaps his arm with a look of affront on his face, before grinning, “You’re right, I _do_ have a great ass.”

“It looks even better when I’m buried inside it.”

Cas grins, but before Dean can do anything about it, his stomach begins to rumble.

Dean looks guilty, “Sorry, the run made me hungry.”

Cas chuckles against his chest, “There’s some more dinner for you in the oven if you want it.”

“Just another reason why I love you,” Dean says with a laugh as he gets out of the bed.

“Hurry back, Alpha,” Cas says with a raise of his eyebrow.

“You ready for round two already?” Dean asks.

“Always.”

Dean moves quickly to the kitchen, cock hardening at the thought of being back inside his mate, and resolves to eat his dinner in record time.

Dean grabs the food from the oven and looks around for a plate.

“Hey Cas, where are the plates?” He calls out to him.

“In the cupboard,” Cas calls back.

“Yeah, which one?” Dean mutters to himself.

He opens two separate cupboards in his search, before he finds a small paper bag hidden behind some glasses. Frowning, he reaches for it and pulls it out from its hidden place. He opens the bag and nearly drops it as he pulls out three separate boxes of unopened pregnancy tests.

Cas comes into the kitchen with bleary eyes. He scratches at the back of his head, “Dean, did you find -”. He cuts off as he sees Dean holding the pregnancy tests in his hands, his dinner long forgotten on the counter.

Dean looks over at him with a look of shock on his face.

“You found them,” Cas says unnecessarily.

“Are you -?” Dean asks.

“I don’t know,” Cas answers honestly.

“But you could be?” Dean presses.

Cas shrugs his shoulders, “I guess. I mean, we did knot during my heat, and both you and Derek said I smelled different. I thought I’d buy them and see.” He adds needlessly, “I haven’t tried one yet.”

Quiet descends between the two of them for a moment as both of them are lost in their own thoughts.

Dean clears his throat after a moment. “You wanna try one and see?”

“It’s a bit early for it to work,” Cas says quietly.

“Oh,” Dean replies.

Sensing his mate’s disappointment, Cas lets out a breath an says, “Okay.” At Dean’s hopeful look, Cas continues, “I mean it can’t do any harm, can it?”

“Okay,” Dean confirms, and Cas knows that it’s him coming to terms with the fact he might be a father. “Which one do you want?”

“You choose.”

Cas walks over to Dean, who opens one of the boxes. Taking one of the tests from his alpha, Cas notices his own hands are shaking. Dean holds them in his, squeezes them, and as Cas looks into his eyes, Dean gives him a smile.

“Even if you’re not, it doesn’t matter,” Dean tells him as he kisses him on the forehead.

“Okay,” Cas whispers.

Cas goes into the bathroom, and when the door closes, Dean lets out a breath and hopes that whatever happens, that Cas is happy. Although, he has to admit, if he’s being totally selfish, he’s kind of hoping for a pregnant mate.

Cas emerges from the bathroom after a minute or so, holding the test in his hand.

Looking at Dean, Cas says unnecessarily, “Gotta wait for a few minutes.”

Dean nods at him.

The three minutes that they have to wait are the longest in the history of anything. The kitchen clock on the wall ticks loudly as if mocking them as they wait.

Dean begins to tap his fingernails absently on the counter. Cas looks over at him and Dean notices that he’s looking pale.

“Do you have to do that?” Cas asks.

Dean frowns in confusion, then notices what he was doing and stops, and crosses his arms against his chest. “Sorry, I’m just -”

“I know,” Cas says giving him an apologetic smile, “Me too.”

Dean begins to chuckles softly.

“What?” Cas asks.

“I was just thinking that there must be something in the water around here,” Dean explains.

“What do you mean?” Cas asks with a frown.

“I found out about two other pregnancies around here,” Dean says, “Melissa McCall and Victoria Argent are both expecting.”

“That’s great,” Cas says with a smile, “It’s good the pack’s expanding.”

“That’s exactly what I said,” Dean says with a smirk.

Cas looks over at the clock. “That’s three minutes.”

“Well,” Dean asks anxiously as Cas looks down at the stick, “What does it say?”

Cas looks up from the stick and grins. “Congratulations, Daddy.”


End file.
